The present invention relates to a folding device for folding a sheet of thin material such as paper.
The folding of a sheet of paper is a common task performed by many people, especially in order to fit a letter into an envelope. Frequently, the relative sizes of the envelope and the paper mean that the paper must be folded at least twice in order to be placed into the envelope.